The Core Grant for Vision Research at the University of Michigan. supports four modules: 1) A Machine Shop Module for designing and constructing mechanical instrumentation, staffed by an instrument maker; 2) an Electronics Shop Module for the designing and constructing of electronics equipment, staffed by an electrical engineer and an electronics technician; 3) a Morphology and Imaging Module for the processing of ocular tissue for light and electron microscopy, immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization, as well as the production of black and white photographs and digital images, staffed by a technician; and, 4) a Vivarium Module for the housing and care of laboratory animals used in vision research, staffed by a veterinary technician. The specific aims of the Core Grant for Vision Research at the University of Michigan are to enhance the research environment for vision scientists, facilitate collaborative studies of the visual system and its diseases, and expand vision research on this campus to bring the skill and perspective of non-vision scientists to bear upon research issues of the visual system. The 19 participating investigators of the Core currently hold 15 NEI grants, with 2 additional grant applications pending. The research interests of these investigators are diverse and include electrophysiology, neurobiology, biochemistry, molecular biology, molecular genetics, immunology, and clinical ophthalmology. The Core Grant will be housed within the W.K. Kellogg Eye Center, a 120,000 sq. ft. building containing space dedicated to each of the modules, plus state-of-the-art facilities for basic and clinical research.